


Dreaming of The Return

by Ohshitmyship



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M, Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: Adam has moved on with his life since the crash of the Kerberos crew. While he still mourns the ex love of his life, Takashi Shirogane, he continues on. Unfortunately, he has been plagued with dreams...





	Dreaming of The Return

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so fast I just had somany emotions about Shiro and Adam like i had to write this down okay

“Do you regret it?”

 

Adam almost chokes on his coffee and looks down at the student. Young, first year. He frowns, “I beg your pardon?’

 

“Do you regret it?” The student repeats, “Not marrying Professor Shirogane?”

 

Adam puts his coffee down a bit harder than intended and burns his hand, but he ignores it, “That is none of your business. Why are you even in the staff room.”

 

“I’m waiting for Mrs. Adamai.”

 

“She’s in her office,” Adam replied curtly, watching the student leave. He sighed once they had gone and looked at the coffee that had spilled out of his mug when he had put it down. _Do you regret it?_ Of course he regretted it, every damn day.

 

That night, Adam couldn’t stop thinking.

 

Not long after the Kerberos mission had taken off, Adam felt pretty bad about ending it with Takashi. He knew that they had had was real, and he hated that it had fallen apart. But Takashi didn’t have much time left, only a couple of years in his peak condition before things would go downhill. And he wanted to spend a year and a half in space. Sure, it was his lifelong dream, but it wasn’t the first time that Takashi had put his career before his health- and before Adam. He couldn’t bear to be hurt again, so he cut his ties while he could. Moved on. He started seeing other people when the news arrived- the Kerberos crew had crashed due to pilot error and there were no survivors.

 

This was believable to people who did not know the crew- they were the absolute best of the best, Takashi being the best pilot the Garrison had seen in years. To think they crashed due to pilot error- that was wrong. But, Adam wasn’t high enough on the food chain to gain any information. Hell, he didn’t even receive the Memorial Cross for their service because he and Shiro never married. Poor Colleen received two. It hurt, hurt like a bitch, but he moved on. Whether or not he had married Takashi didn’t matter because he was still dead.

 

Or supposedly. Everything changed the night of the crash.

 

Soon, he fell into a deep and disturbed sleep, dreaming of the crash.

 

_Adam was staying late in his office that night, grading papers. He couldn’t sleep- he had trouble sometimes, nightmares. So he was grading essays._

 

_Then he felt the earth shake. He grabbed hold of his Venetian glass paper weight, waiting for it to stop. Odd, why would there be an earthquake when they were in the middle of the desert, nowhere near any fault lines?_

 

_Then the alarms sounded._

 

_He ran out of his office and down the hall, something calling to him. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew he had to be there._

 

_Kids poked their heads out of their dorms and he barked at them to stay inside, stay put. Then he was running down a hallway, and endless hallway, running to nowhere, but somewhere important._

 

_Then suddenly he was in one of the Garrison’s cars. By the time he had arrived with more equipment, they had already set up a dome. He wasn’t allowed inside._

 

_When an explosion in the distance went off, he followed instructions and ignored his gut. A mistake. A terrible mistake. Over the comms he heard other officers warning about some rebel on a speedster, taking the subject, turn around._

 

_When they came in sight of it, Adam’s heart stopped. It looked exactly like Keith’s speeder. He knew that after he had been expelled, Keith disappeared into the desert. Adam tried to keep in touch with him, gave him food and anything he needed. Then his simply disappeared, unable to be found. Yet, here was his speeder, his a bunch of bodies clinging on for dear life._

 

_They arrived at a cliff and Adam pulled back, knowing what would happen before it did- the speeder lifted up, soaring over. That was Takashi’s move. That had to be Keith. He wanted to follow, but Keith was good at disappearing._

 

_The dream shifted to the next day. He was back at the Garrison, being chewed out/debriefed about what had occured the night before. Three students- Pidge Gunderson, Lance McClain, and Hunk Garrett- had gone missing. It was believed that they were responsible for the attack, but there was no real evidence. Just then, an alert went off and  screen materialized in front of them, showing them something impossible._

 

_A lion._

 

_A giant blue robot lion that was impossible. A prank? Iverson’s voice washed over them._

 

_“Unidentified, we have no clue what this is. It appears to be some kind of massive vehicle, but I have never seen anything like it.”_

 

_Just then, the lion crouched and then took off, disappearing into the sky in seconds. That was impossible- even with all the world’s most advanced technology, space crafts needed lots and lots of fuel to even get lifted off of the ground, and the process was typically slow. Yet that lion ship had taken off and broken through the atmosphere in seconds with only a small burst of flame._

 

 _“-spacecraft,” Iverson's voice kept saying, “an unidentified spacecraft, not acclaimed to any company or nation. I repeat, a giant, humanoid spacecraft is approaching. Red alert, red alert!_ Red alert!”

 

Adam shot up, Iverson’s voice still loud over the comms. The last part was not a dream. Adam got dressed in record time, shrugging on his uniform jacket as he raced out the door to the officer’s observation deck. Sure enough, through the clouds, a massive figure floated down. It was a humanoid being, with two arms, legs, and a face. It had two red wings on its back and its limbs seemed to be made out of lions. One of which was unmistakably the blue lion ship they had seen almost a year ago. The ship touched down with a rumble of the earth, dropped to one knee. It stood up, moving fluidly as if it was a person.

 

“It’s just like Holt said….” murmured one of the officers.

 

Suddenly, a chillingly familiar voice boomed, coming from the ship.

 

“Garrison, do not panic. I am Officer and Professor Takashi Shirogane, Black Paladin of Voltron.”


End file.
